tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real Fakes Skype Games 2
SUMMARY WEEK 1: ''The houseguests enter the house. There is an HOH competition and Hayden comes out on top. He is HOH along with partner. For this special week, they will each nominate 1 person. Then they will go into a vault where they will pick a box. If they get the “Swap box”, the nominees are HOH and Hayden and his partner will be nominated. '''DR: Hayden: Confessional – “I’m back cunts. Ew Matt. I told you guys that Id be back better than ever! I’m in power and I’m going to make the best decision for my game, not Nicky’s...” DR: Blake: “Hayden is such a dumbass for nominating those people. xD I cant even. Does he not realize that I won this game once already? Hopefully the rest of these idiots will follow in his footsteps. #Dumbasses” Hayden talks to Daulton, Blake and Caleb about nominations. Hayden doesn’t like Matt, but due to the twist he’s scared. He thinks about nominating Ninjohn. Hayden nominates Matt. DR: Blake: “The fucker and its little fuckette are the HoH's and partners.... this should be fun” DR: Hayden: “My strategy is to make everyone think that I’m stupid and only care about having fun (by singing, dancing, etc.) But in reality, I’m actually smarter than all these cunts.” DR: Daulton: “So, Hayden wins HOH, and I'm so happy. I have alliances with almost everyone. I don't have one with Blake, Ninjohn, Joaquin, and Nicky and Brandon haven't confirmed theirs yet. Eventually I will be floating in alliances. My partner is Brandon, which I can deal with. I'm going to try to help my sister out, but I feel like we're going to get targeted since we're related, but hopefully my relationships with these people with help her too. The fakest person here is Ninjohn, but the person that falls into the fake category too is Blake. This list is subject to change, but currently, I'm loyal to Aidan, Brandon, Caleb, Hayden, Mattie, Matt, and Nicky maybe if I can trust him 100%. At this point, I'm just trying to feel the others out. Watch out, Blake! You're out as soon as I can. You just won last season, and my sister needs a Golden Key.” Hayden choses box 3. He is… SAFE. His partner is no longer HOH and Hayden gets to choose the 2nd nominee. He strategizes with Daulton, Blake and Joaquin. Hayden wants to nominate Mattie. Daulton defends Mattie. Blake now tried to get Daulton up. Hayden decides to nominate Ninjohn. DR: Hayden: “I’m here to make big moves. So Ninjohn, I’m sorry but I cant trust you enough to keep you in this game. Matt, you are so fucking lucky.” DR: Blake: “#DaultonTheDumbass... They now think that Hayden has the special power, when in reality, I do. Maybe Hayden's flawless game will crumble right before his very eyes, WAY SOONER than he though. This is why I love the game of big brother. People don't know how to play the game. Hopefully soon, ding dong, the witch will be dead.” An f3 is formed. Hayden, Daulton and Mattie. DR: Mattie: “Ok so I'm really happy to play with my bro. He's an asshole at times, but I'm really happy he's here to help me out. Hayden or whatever his name is told me he wants to go to the end with me and Daulton and that he really trusts Daulton.” DR: Hayden: “Nin is so annoying. Nin has to go.” Veronica enters the game. She is the saboteur. Her first mission is to tell Daulton that Hayden wanted to back door him. DR: Daulton: “So, I just got told by Veronica that Hayden wanted to backdoor me this week. If this is true, I'm after him just like he is after me. I don't know why he's after me. We have the "One Love" Alliance. L “ Hayden is mad over this twist and is vulnerable. Daulton doesn’t want to tell Hayden because he promised Veronica. DR: Hayden: “So Daulton is playing this game. He wants to force a drift between Veronica and I. I think he wants me to take him and his sister to final 3 -_-. Daulton had my trust and lost it. Good day. Good-bye.” The votes are all in. By a vote 6-4 Ninjohn is evicted. He sadly walks toward the door, but Blake steps up. He has the swap power. He uses it. Matt is evicted. ''WEEK 2: ''The HOH competition is a quiz. Daulton gets 100% and wins. The Ninja who is Caleb gives the Golden Key to Blake. DR: Hayden: “So I trust Daulton again and I’m so happy he won HoH! I’m pretty sure Veronica is either really annoying or the saboteur. I should've put up Blake and Nin and got one of them gone due to them staying for stupid twists.” DR: Daulton: “So, I'm HOH, but it sucks that this game is rigged for Blake and against Ryan. That twist was so dumb. Do I want to go after Ninjohn? No, but I have to because I want to keep One Love happy. Currently, the real One Love consists of Caleb, Hayden, Veronica, and me. Nin is in the other one--- the fake one. Oop, guess Hayden didn't get the memo when he added Nin to the first one... Nin is a bitter Juror, so it would benefit me to get farther in this game without him in Jury just in case I get Final Two again. Also, a little about Blake lately: He's a baby when it comes to things he can't have or doesn't like, he gets mad because he's not my only friend and doesn't understand that I can't take sides. Yes, I stuck up for Ryan because he's mad at Ryan for God-only-knows-what. I'm so done. And he's mad that he has a Golden Key? I guess you shouldn't have BEGGED the Ninja to give it to you. Newsflash Blake: Golden Keys aren't just for Immunity. They make it so you can't compete either. As far as my sister goes, I really wanted Blake out so she could get a Golden Key, but that can't happen now since her partner has one.” DR: Hayden: “Nin cannot win this PoV. But I think he will. He's smart and knows he needs to win it to stay. If he stays, I need to make sure I am still on his good side, even though he is angry with the One L<3ve alliance. One L<3ve alliance: Caleb, Daulton, Mattie, Veronica, and Me” DR: Blake: “Daulton is questioning why I saved Ninjohn with my special powers... Is he autistic? For the remainder of Nins stay in this house, he will always have that giant red target painted on his back. That means it won't be on mine. Daulton will be out before he knows it, especially because I'm bringing Hayden over to my side by lying! Got to love the lying J” The 3rd mission for Veronica is to tell Ninjohn about the one love alliance. DR: Hayden: “So I got Blake to somewhat trust me. He thinks that I haven't chosen a side of the house. Little does he know that I created the One Love alliance and he is the number 1 target once his stupid key isn't active anymore? The best part is that Blake is giving me information.... lol how stupid can he get? Last season must have had the dumbest players to let Blake win! Nicky is my secret duo, but I heard that Blake and Nicky worked together last season. So no matter what, Blake loses someone who he can trust. If Blake is being honest about his "secret power", he will have like his 3rd advantage in the game and cant win without special powers. Blake, you should learn to keep your mouth shut because now I have to shut it for you :)” Mission 4 for veronica is to convince the house the vote against the HOH. Blake, Daulton and Hayden continue to fight. The all argue about who should stay and go. Daulton and his alliance want Blake gone but his Golden Key is in the game. DR: Daulton: “I'm literally so sick of Blake. He thinks he owns everyone, but he doesn't. He has no influence over me. As much as he thinks he does, he really doesn't. I'm hoping Nin gets out this week because he's a week over due. I'm actually sick of everyone saying that my sister's Skype is fake because it's not. She has her own Skype, and she's playing her own game. It's not hard to grasp. Yes, we basically count as two votes, but what's the difference between a F2 and me and my sister.” By a vote of 6-3, Ninjohn is evicted from the house. ''WEEK 3: '' The next twist is where Canada votes to save. The 3 lowest scores are nominated. Aidan, Nicky and Mattie are nominated. Nicky wins POV and is taken off. Daulton is the re-nom. DR: Brandon: “I want Daulton the threat out so I can have a golden key! Blake is my f2.” DR: Blake: “So far I think I have 5 votes including myself to evict Daulton. This will shake up the game, knocking out Hayden and Daulton’s final 2 deal, as well as Daulton and Mattie's personal relationship.” DR: Daulton: “So, what do you know? I'm on the block as a replacement nominee. I'm nominated up against my sister and one of my best allies. Not closest, but best. I just hope I can have enough votes to stay this week and then Mattie hopefully stays. This game is about to get CRAZY! Watch out, Houseguests! I'm coming!” By a vote of 4-3, Daulton was blindsided evicted from the house. ''WEEK 4: ''The houseguests guess a number for next HOH. DR: Blake: “YESSASSSSSS! We got out the biggest threat in this game! His alliance called #UpOurAsses has finally been broken up! He is crying because he has been evicted, but we had to do what we had to do.” HoH numbers are revealed and Hayden wins. DR: Hayden: “I was down in the dumps when my #1 ally was evicted but now I’ve been given a new life and I intend to use it to get out a traitor.” DR: Mattie: “I'm confused? Is my brother out? How am I supposed to do well in this game if he's not here? I don't even know these people. They're super mean to Daulton but I understand from other people that he's really good at these games. Idk, I'm just here for him tbh. I want to win this game and show him I can win like he can. And who is Tengaged? I've never even heard of them and they got that household thing.” The houseguests are fighting about Daulton. Hayden feels alone in this game, and due to golden key, he has limited choices. He nominated Mattie and Aidan. Hayden wins POV and doesn’t use it. DR: Hayden: “I have to do what's best for my game. and aligning with Blake is best for me at the moment. By a vote of 3-3, we have a tie. Hayden evicts Aidan. '''''WEEK 5: The HOH competition is plates. Brandon wins HOH. There is a twist this week, where Brandon won’t nominate 2 people for eviction, but for safety. Then, everyone will vote out one person. DR: Hayden: “I don't know why Brandon gave me safety but I don't trust him...I can't wait to win the next HoH and put up two unsuspecting people.” The major alliance of Nicky, Hayden, Blake, Brandon and Joaquin Vote out Mattie. WEEK 6: Hayden wins HoH again. He nominates Brandon and Nicky. DR: Hayden: “I cant stop winning these comps! I guess you can say I’m Janelle...” DR: Hayden: “This HoH competition made it very clear that I can’t trust Nicky.” DR: Hayden: “If I hadn't quit last season, I would've won. This season, I'm in a worse position. If I hadn't been in the One Love alliance, I would be sitting pretty.” They play for POV. Veronica wins. Her next mission is to use the veto. She uses it on Nicky. DR: Blake: “This is starting to turn from sweet to sour for Hayden. He is not realizing that by him taking me out in comps and his trusting Veronica more, he will get out first chance I win HoH. I can’t wait to crush his game just like I did to Daultons.” DR: Veronica: “tbh this whole game is fucking dumb everyone thinks I’m sabotaging everything but honestly I just want to win with me Hayden and Blake in the final 3 because to me winning is the final three.” DR: Hayden: “Ugh I want to backdoor.” He re-nominates Caleb as a pawn. WEEK 7: HOH Blake Nominates Hayden and Veronica. Veronica wins PoV. The re-nominee is Nicky. He is evicted 2-1. WEEK 8: DR: Hayden: “Blake, I am not a pawn. You just made a mistake worth the game. Have fun in jury cunt.” http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/The_Real_Fakes_Skype_Games Voting History